


Amy’s Song

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Amyplier, F/M, Siren!Amy, i don’t really know what happened here this is so out of my usual style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Mark slowly tries to battle his fear of the ocean by going to the beach.





	Amy’s Song

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my usual thing. Obviously. I wrote most of it on the bus when some people were talking a bunch about Siren Mark and I was like... Siren Amy though????
> 
> Just consider this bonus stuff. I’ll be back to my regular stuff soon.

Mark wasn’t usually a particularly anxious person. If anything, he’d typically call himself quite brave. He’d try things, even if they were a little dumb or dangerous, for the sake of saying he did them. But there was always one thing he’d been afraid of.

The ocean.

Rationally speaking, his fear of the ocean harshly contrasted with his love of space. Vast, almost endless expanses of who knows what, so easy to get lost in, so easy to get sucked up by. But fears are never usually rational.

With this in mind, he began to start making trips to the beach. He loved the sand, the fresh air, and as he grew more and more exposed to it, he found his anxiety lessening ever so slightly when the waves brushed over his bare feet. One evening, he stayed to watch the sun set, and as the area grew dark, the horizon where sea and space met became almost indistinguishable. It was quite beautiful. The stars reflected so beautifully in the water, and he hummed a little tune to himself, soothing himself almost to sleep right there on the beach front.

-

Mark had grown more confident with time, and one night he lay with his legs almost entirely in the water, just letting waves caress him carefully. He hummed his typical tune, letting himself get lost in the view and being less and less aware of himself. 

He’d always had a nice enough voice, he could certainly hold a note. And as he hummed, and drifted off to a place where nothing made much sense at all, he almost swore he could hear someone hum back. It was beautiful, the song it sang, and it made his dreams all the better.

-

He found himself woken up by a very cool breeze and an ache in his back. His hair felt wet, which wasn’t right, his head had been nowhere near the water when he fell asleep, and as he felt around vaguely, trying to rub sleep out of his eyes, there was... rock beneath him. Just a big rock. Like the smallest, shittiest island made for one. In the middle of the ocean. 

As he felt the air leave his body, immediately going into panic, there was a hand against his leg. It shocked him so much that he almost fell backwards, but caught himself just in time before he went toppling into the water surrounding him.

He looked at the hand, gathering his senses, and his eyes trailed up to find a woman. Well, she had light scales that almost blended with her cool skin tone peppered on her cheeks like freckles. The hand, too, was scaled, he found after closer inspection, and along her arms. He dared not look down from her face, although she didn’t seem to mind that she was exposed to the world - or, just her and him, as it were. They seemed to be the only thing in the world right now.

Her eyes were a deep brown, difficult to tear himself away from, and her hair matched it. It shimmered like it was wet, though it didn’t lay flat as it should, instead it was a little wavy, cutting off just past the shoulders. And her face crinkled softly, if there was ever such a way to do so, as she smiled at him curiously.

She was beautiful, there was no doubt. Mark forgot, just for a moment, that he was in the middle of the ocean.

“Who are you?”

It was the first thing he could think of, most words and oxygen still caught in his throat.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then she spoke.

“Your kind has called me a siren. But my name is Amy.”

-

Mark usually considered himself to be a rational person. Calm and collected in most situations if he wasn’t bursting with creativity. But this was no ordinary situation, and her face was no ordinary face. Mark had to really shake himself out of a daze to get to some rational part of his brain.

“I - I need to go home. I need to get back to the shore. I mean, how the hell did you even get me out here in the first place? Why me?!”

Amy seemed very nonplussed at his panicked tone, and answered the questions as if it was all totally obvious.

“I took you. Under the water. I gave you air and then I brought you here. All the others, at the docks or the watching places, they’re all... not very pretty. But you. You are so pretty...”

The way she spoke might as well have been a song in and of itself with how her voice basically sounded like what fine glitter looked like. It was almost melodic, not quite a real tune that someone could mimic, but there was just a natural sense of musicality to it that Mark once again felt himself getting trapped in.

He was only pulled back to Earth when there was a cool hand on his face, and she was clearly admiring him. But he flinched, and almost fell off of the rock again.

“AH! Ah - I mean, I - I really need to get back to shore. Please. It’s very urgent.”

Her hand went back to his face, surveying his jawline, brushing over his shuddering lips as a breeze swept over him and he realised how vulnerable he was in nothing but his trunks. Christ.

“What is your name?”

Mark cocked an eyebrow at that. Was she deliberately ignoring him?

“It’s Mark. My name is Mark. Now how do I get back to shore? I’m serious, it’s really important!”

She seemed absolutely fascinated by the fear in his eyes.

“Why is it so important?”

Her voice was calm, almost soothing, like her question was almost rhetorical. But Mark found himself frustrated. What kind of a question was that? Did this creature think he had no life? He needed a bed, he needed to eat, and those were just the absolute essentials, let alone anything else going on in his life. But unfortunately, his thoughts didn’t translate and instead he just blurred out the first thing he could think of.

“BECAUSE I HATE THE OCEAN!”

Amy pulled back, shying away a little and looking... almost offended, but more saddened. It took her a moment to speak.

“You... hate it?”

Mark found himself trying to backpedal when he wasn’t even really sure he wanted to backpedal. But seeing her torn up expression, him saying he HATED her home, it flooded him with a sense of guilt.

“I mean - I don’t mean hate-hate, I mean, I’m just... I’m kind of scared of the ocean, that’s all, it’s so big and it goes on forever and I’m right in the middle of it with no way of getting home right now and I’m kind of freaking out, okay?”

Amy expression softened, and then... she smiled. 

Why was she smiling? That was strange. Mark hadn’t been expecting that.

It wasn’t a happy smile, necessarily, more the smile of enlightenment, when the puzzle pieces all fit together. It was strange.

“The ocean is nothing to be afraid of. Let me show you.”

She grabbed his hand almost immediately and Marks heart started racing. Was it because she was holding his hand or because she was beginning to pull just a little, as if she was pulling him into the water. He went to stutter out some sort of an objection, and he looked around one more time for any sign of humanity. And then she started to sing.

Amy sang his song, and all of Marks anxieties melted away in an instant. It was blissful, almost euphoric, and as she pulled him closer to the edge of the rock, the last little bit of land for as far as the eye could see, he struggled to find an issue with the turn of events.

She would show him the ocean wasn’t so bad, after all.

He sank into the water until he was at the same height as her, and the cold that usually would have taken his breath away and made him feel claustrophobic was instead invigorating him with new life and peace.

And just before they sunk down, as she continued to sing his song, even as she pulled him into the water, he heard one last thing.

“Take a breath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
